Dioses oscuros
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: ¿Cómo mantenerse firme cuando los dioses niegan sus favores y se ha dejado de creer en el propósito de la propia existencia?


Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Reconozco que quizás no sea lo que se esperaba, pero es el mejor resultado que se obtuvo tras años completos de espera._

Dedicatorias:

_Para Hevith de Zar -El Onigiri Diabólico-._

* * *

**Dioses oscuros**

¿Cómo mantenerse firme cuando los dioses niegan sus favores y se ha dejado de creer en el propósito de la propia existencia?

* * *

**Somnus**

Izuna, el más joven de los hermanos, siempre recordaría con amargura la vergüenza sufrida el día que se le asignó su primer deber profesional. Y llamaba él "deber profesional" a algo mejor que encargarse de la recolecta de víveres o la cacería de potenciales amenazas para aquellos que no tuvieran posibilidades de usar su chakra para el combate como lo hacía el puñado de miembros que empezaban a cimentar formalmente los principios del llamado "arte ninja".

De ello no hacía más de un par de días, Madara le había confesado en silenciosas noches de insomnio, su inútil intento de hablar con los más ancianos miembros de la comunidad para declinar el cargo de líder que le adjudicaban por sus logros en batalla para la conquista de lo que de manera épica se llamaba "_Nuevo mundo_".

Se trataba de una responsabilidad inmensa que recaía sobre los hombros de su hermano junto con los sueños y anhelos de absolutamente todos los miembros de la comunidad y de no poder ser capaz de llegar hasta donde estaban esas expectativas… No quería pensarlo, pero verlo sufrir tanto le hacía daño. No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mirando cómo le encargaban a alguien la responsabilidad de tal tamaño solo por sus propias limitaciones e incapacidades de llevarla a cabo por sus propios medios.

Por su propia voz, su hermano mayor no hacía más que vanagloriar todas las maravillas que aguardaban en cuanto se pusiera fin a la disputa de clanes dispersos y servidores de los feudos que eran hasta el momento, la forma conocida de organización que comenzaba a imperar con ventaja sobre las aldeas que se agrupaban bajo ideales de magnificación social. Pero por las noches, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando el techo se le iba de la expresión de confianza con la que procuraba regir a los demás miembros.

Y aquél secreto solo él lo conocía, solo él porque compartían habitación y cama desde que tenía memoria.

Tener un techo bajo el cual vivir se había convertido en un lujo tras los arduos enfrentamientos que habían estado llevándose a cabo en los últimos días. Ellos, los Uchiha, habían sido de las pocas familias que conservaban uno que no era un manojo de ramas o un hueco entre las rocas de una montaña. Sin embargo, las habitaciones eran un asunto aparte, los compartimientos se veían reducidos a un vestíbulo o sala de recepción y a una pieza común donde los ocupantes pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo para sanar heridas si no estaban afuera; en esa habitación se reunían para comer, instruir de manera teórica a los más jóvenes, y frecuentemente a falta de otra pieza, se dormía sobre esteras improvisadas que durante el día eran guardadas en nichos de las paredes.

Con la organización tribal que imperaba en la ya no tan pequeña comunidad era realmente difícil que alguien, fuera de los matrimonios jóvenes, tuvieran por algún tiempo un recinto privado. No así, en el caso de Madara e Izuna, al ser el primero reconocido como líder, paso a obtener cierto estatus que no solo le concedió la privacidad de una pieza aparte, sino que obtenía los privilegios de convertirse en amo y señor de aquel palacio que prometía ser el centro de la nueva sociedad.

Izuna tendría entonces un año o menos.

La casa desprovista de ventanas solo recibía luz por un patio interior, lugar de reunión de la familia cuando hacia buen tiempo y la práctica de lanzamiento. A través de las puertas de papel la luz de la luna se inmiscuía difusa solo definiendo vagamente siluetas.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que huérfano de padre y madre el mayor debió hacerse cargo del menor, los dos niños ahora vueltos hombres en términos militares seguían en la estancia que habían compartido desde antaño. Madara pretendía dormir de cara al techo mientras que el otro ni siquiera hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por dejarse vencer, con los ojos negros bien abiertos clavados en el torso desnudo de su compañero que subía y bajaba pesadamente, renuente a relajar y descansar el cuerpo enervado del guerrero.

En medio de un suspiro que rompía el tedioso y absoluto silencio, abría los labios para empezar a recitar el discurso que se había preparado, pero nada era capaz de expresar con el semblante recto y serio del otro que reprochaba todo antes de siquiera iniciar.

Madara en esencia, era efectivamente todo lo que se esperaba de él y seguramente muchísimo más. Todo lo que residía en su ser, todo lo que comprendía en él venía de un contexto muy aparte de lo que hasta el momento el clan había logrado al desarrollar el legado de sus ojos carmín. Y no resultaba de una acción exterior, no había comparación y sus habilidades inherentes, de un modo inseparable de aquella facilidad de pensamiento lo volvían un elemento tan respetado y admirado como alejado de la naturaleza humana que era su origen.

Lentamente salió de entre las sábanas del futón para sentarse sin despegar en ningún momento la vista del que había sido su objetivo desde que la luna estuvo bien alta en el cielo y debieron regresar de la reunión que había solicitado con el concejo de ancianos. La voz que había ocupado para salvaguardar la poca esencia humana que le quedaba a aquél tan divinizado como considerado salido del infierno mismo se sofocó ante las palabras del propio defendido con tal frialdad, negando completamente las inquietudes que dejaba salir y lo sobresaltaban apenas dejaba de estar a la vista.

Miró con cuidado y detenimiento, estaba tenso, muy posiblemente molesto y quizás, realmente quería creer, que tan avergonzado como él. Solo que por motivos distintos.

El aire tibio del verano se colaba por las rendijas agobiando más la estadía entre aquellas cuatro paredes y le comprimía los pulmones de tal forma que con un poco de suerte dejaría de respirar para no ser más "el lastre de su hermano"

Con una mano se echó el pelo negro hacia atrás y tragó grueso un poco de espesa saliva buscando volver a decir algo que no se atrevió.

¿Qué le había hecho pensar que el haber sido reconocido como guerrero de élite le daba los mismos privilegios que tenía Madara para hacer valer su palabra?

Madara era Madara, e Izuna, solo Izuna.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La voz profunda de su hermano lo sobresaltó.

—Porque me preocupas…

—No es verdad.

Y el silencio reinó completamente cayendo más pesado que el sofocante clima. El pecho de Madara seguía subiendo y bajando tal como lo había hecho desde hacía horas, pues pese al inicio de conversación, la posición de él había quedado intacta.

—Entonces dime tú porqué lo hice.

No hubo respuesta, Izuna se acercó un poco más armándose finalmente del valor que le había abandonado en cuanto las miradas envejecidas se posaron sobre él acusándolo de traición no declarada. Se humedeció los labios y en un tono muy bajo, apenas audible expreso una frase que obligó al otro a abrir los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido casi de inmediato.

—Te están matando.

—Deja de decir estupideces. Sabes tan bien como yo que tenemos un propósito. La muerte no debería asustarte.

Bajó la mirada sintiendo que lo que quedaba de su orgullo era pisado con fuerza.

—Deberías dormir, mañana vendrás conmigo. Quizás así comprendas que solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Se giró dándole la espalda y al joven hermano menor no quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo también, pero esa noche, el dios del sueño no le visitó.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
